Love Triangle
by Scootaboo11
Summary: Summary: One fateful day, while Alfred is messing around in Arthur's magic room, he accidentally drinks some "water", which is actually an irreversible gender-bending potion! The crazy adventure continues as Arthur and Kiku fall for him- I mean her, and soon it's an all-out battle for Amelia (fem!America)! USUK vs. AmeriPan! (VERY fluffy, so there's no lemon, sorry : D)
1. Curiosity Killed The Cat

**Love Triangle**

**A/N: So... this is my first fanfic, Love Triangle! Enjoy!**

**Summary: One fateful day, while Alfred is messing around in Arthur's magic room, he accidentally drinks some "water", which is actually an irreversible gender-bending potion! The crazy adventure continues as Arthur and Kiku fall for him- I mean her, and soon it's an all-out battle for Amelia (fem!America)! USUK vs. AmeriPan! (VERY fluffy, so there's no lemon, sorry : D)**

**Chapter One: Curiosity Killed the Cat**

Alfred looked up from the TV and sighed of boredom, drinking the little bit of water left in his bottle. Spending the day at his friend Arthur's house wasn't all that great, because he was the opposite fun. Right now the Brit was engulfed in a Doctor Who marathon, which meant we wouldn't leave his room unless someone was dead or the house was on fire. An imaginary light bulb came over Alfred's head, which meant he had an idea. He smirked as he remembered what Arthur had told him, _Do not, and I repeat, DO NOT go into the room with the glowing aura coming out of it. That room is restricted, and if I catch you in it, you'll regret it! _His curiosity took over as he decided to explore it.

The American turned off the TV and quietly made his way to the forbidden chamber. He could already feel a great amount of energy coming from inside through the door, almost giving him second thoughts. Alfred slowly opened the door, wincing whenever it creaked because he feared his friend would find him. Then, there he was. Inside, there was what seemed like endless shelves full of hundreds, or maybe even thousands of potions and spell books which went on like a never-ending library. In the center of the room, there was a cauldron bubbling with some strange, thick green substance which made Alfred wonder what was in it. Behind that was a spinning-wheel like thing with a rope attached to it, probably to tie someone onto. To top it off, there was a large circle on the floor, probably used for summoning.

Alfred was amazed at all of this until he realized how thirsty he was. He accidentally left his soda in the living room, and mentally smacked himself for doing so. If the blond wasn't so amazed at what stood before him, he would've gone back and got his Coke. Being the oblivious man he is, he walked over to the section of the room filled with potions until he found a clear substance that looked like water. Alfred grabbed the pear-shaped glass bottle and tried to read what was written on it, but the writing was too faded to understand. Wondering what was inside; he popped the cork lid off and smelled the liquid. It didn't smell like anything, and then Alfred submerged his index finger about an inch in the solution and tasted it. It didn't taste like anything, either. In his mind, he thought, _Well, if it looks like water, it smells like water, and it taste like water… it must be water! _The American quickly chugged down the contents, and sighed when he was finished, finally being relived of this thirst. He was about to make his way back to the couch when suddenly he felt sleepy. "Hey... s-something's not right…"

**Love Triangle**

_CRASH! _Arthur jumped from his bed when he heard the loud sound coming from somewhere inside his house. He quickly turned off his Doctor Who, because something that loud couldn't be good. The Brit ran out his room at the speed of light to find his possibly hurt friend. "Alfred! Are you okay? Where are you?!" he yelled in a worried tone, genuinely concerned for Alfred. "Ah, I'm in here, Artie…" said a faint but shaky voice. Arthur ran toward the voice, now knowing the location of the American. "Bloody git," he mumbled under his breath "What the hell is he doing in my magic room? I told him to never go in there!" With anger, he slammed open the door, almost breaking the hinges. "Alfred, you bloody idiot! What did I tell you about-"His breath was taken away by the sight in front of him, making him stare in shock and confusion at his friend. There was Alfred, lying on the floor half conscious, with the bottle shattered next to him. But the thing that was different, that would change everything, was the fact that he was a…

**Love Triangle**

**A/N: Yes, I left you guys with a cliff-hanger, I'm such a troll :,D. PLEASE excuse my kindergarten writing, this is my first story and criticism is appreciated! I have no set release date to release new chapters, so I'll update when I can. ((Note: I DON'T like USUK, but that doesn't mean AmeriPan will win ;))) Well, bye! ((Reviews are appreciated!))**


	2. Can't Fix Me Now

**A/N: I AM SOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY THIS IS LATE I AM A HORRIBLE AUTHOR PLEASE FORGIVE ME I GOT SUCKED INTO THE BLACK HOLE OF TUMBLR ANd I'll try to make this chapter longer than the first one, but just for a warning there's gonna be lots of dialogue and USUK fluffiness. Well, enjoy chapter 2 of Love Triangle!**

**Disclaimer: This is an AU and they're not countries, but I guess I need this… Hetalia belongs to Himapapa (Hidekaz Himaruya), not me. Ok, ONTO THE STORY!**

* * *

**Chapter Two: Can't Go Back Now**

"Girl… y-you're a girl…" was all Arthur could say, still in shock. His eyes were as big as saucers and a light blush was forcing its way on his face. Alfred ((Can I even call him that anymore?)) rose up from the floor a bit, blinking her eyes before fully gaining consciousness.

"Ugh… I feel… different." The American said with a tired voice before standing up fully, scratching the back of her head before noticing Arthur. Indeed, she WAS completely different. Her old clothes were still on, but she was a whopping six inches shorter than her usual 5'10". Her hair was wavy and amber-colored hair that came to her shoulders, and let's just say she had a big… chest ((Just look up a picture of fem!America, I'm having a hard time describing her.)). Her sparkling ocean blue eyes danced with shock and confusion. In other words, the most beautiful girl Arthur had ever seen. He gazed at her with a dreamy look in his eyes, imagining that she was Miss Universe.

The Brit stepped back to reality when he heard a frightening shriek. "DUDE OH MY GOD ARTHUR WHAT JUST HAPPEN, I'M A GIRL NOW AND I HAVE BOOBS AND I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO… WAIT THAT MEANS THAT I ALSO HAVE A VAGI-" The girl stopped talking when Arthur slapped his hand against her mouth. With a stern face and eyes which had turned almost a killer shade of green, he looked at her dead in the face, fuming with rage. "What. Did. You. Do. Bloody git I told you to stay out of here or else! And now look, you're a GIRL! You got what you deserved in my opinion." ((Tsundere mode ACTIVATED!))

"Yeah, whatever." The girl said, mocking Arthur. "Well, I don't wanna be a girl, it feels weird. Can you use your magic to turn me back into a boy?"

The Brit pondered that for a moment, then responded. "It's I don't want to," he addressed, correcting her English, "and yes, I can turn you back, but it depends on which potion you took."

"It_ 'depends'_? What do you mean it depends?"

Arthur sighed. "Yes, some of the gender changing potions are temporary and wear off in a few hours, maybe even a couple days. But others have a permanent affect and-"His eyes fell to the ground, and with a gasp he grabbed a large piece of broken glass. "Carissimi… supponemus..." he mumbled the Latin, reading what was scribbled on it. "Oh no, this isn't good." The Englishman said with a hesitant voice.

"What happened?"

"… You drank the irreversible one."

The American made a face of displeasure, not happy at the news.

"So you're saying I have to stay a girl for the rest of my life? And there's nothing you can do about it?"

"Yes."

A long sigh came from the girl, followed by a "Goddammit, why?" from under her breath. "Why do I have to be a girl forever now?"

Arthur went a bit closer to his friend and tried to comfort her. "Don't think of it as a bad thing," he assured, and without even thinking, whispered, "You're a beautiful woman now."

"Wait, WHAT?"

The Briton had just realized what he'd spoken, and a blush spread across his face like a wildfire. "Oh um, n-nothing. I didn't say anything!" He gave a fake smile, acting like nothing happened.

The American looked unsure at first, but then started to chuckle a bit before busting out with her signature laugh. "Oh Arthur," she said with an amused tone, "Quit making a big deal that I'm a woman now! Besides, I _swear_ I saw you looking at me a few minutes ago all awestruck and you were blushing."This made Arthur's blush return once again but this time he was more flustered.

"I wasn't blushing! I was just… um…" Arthur was speechless for a moment before speaking again and changing the subject. "Well then, since you're a girl I can't call you Alfred anymore! W-we need to think of a new name for you!" he stammered in a rushed tone.

"Hmm….ooh, I know the perfect name for myself!" his friend cheered in a bubbly voice, calming down completely. "Amelia! Amelia F. Jones! That's my name now!"

"Alright then… _Amelia_." Arthur emphasized awkwardly, just getting used to the name. "Please don't laugh if I call you Alfred on accident, ok?"

"Alright, Artie!" Amelia exclaimed with an ecstatic voice, a smile beaming across her face.

"Hold on just a minute," The Brit said with realization, "where are your glasses? Don't you need them to see?"

"One; I have no idea where they are, they probably disappeared, and two; nope, I have 20/20 vision! Now I don't have to worry about losing them anymore." She giggled.

_God, _Arthur thought, _that voice is really cute._

* * *

When the two finally entered the living room, Amelia plopped on the couch and sighed heavy. "Artie, these clothes are uncomfortable, they're too big. Can you use your 'magic' or whatever to get me some decent ones?" She stood up just to let Arthur see how big they looked. Amelia looked like a five year old wearing hand-me downs from someone twice her age.

"Umm… yes I can," He responded, sounding perplexed. "Now hold still, and close your eyes." He began to murmur something incomprehensible, until a navy blue light began to flicker from his hands and slowly got bigger, and bigger, and bigger until…

* * *

POOF! A foggy smoke distilled through the room, causing Amelia to cough a bit. When the mist cleared, she took a few steps back and squinted.

"M-my clothes…" She was now wearing a green pleated skirt that went about halfway down her thighs, with a button up shirt of the same color that was tired, exposing her midriff. Amelia still had a bomber jacket on, though. Her caramel shoes were like boots, except they were tied up to almost her knee with laces of the same color. Amelia actually looked really cute in that outfit.

"…So… is it okay?" Arthur asked, starting to blush again ((I have a headcanon that Arthur blushes a lot so yeah)) while rubbing the back of his head. "Or do you want me to change your outfit?"

He watched hastily as Amelia though about that for a moment until she made up her mind. "I actually like this. You outdid yourself, Artie." The Briton was surprised at how calm his friend was being until she slapped him hard in the back with a loud, "THANKS DUDE!"

Even though she was a girl now, boy was she still strong.

"Ouch…" The Englishman said, rubbing his back in agony. "Amelia that really hurt."

"Well, what did you expect?" She retorted, slightly annoyed. "Just because I'm a girl now doesn't mean I'm all weak and helpless, I'm still really strong. If you expected me to be a damsel in distress, you're wrong. Sexist." Amelia looked at the ground offended.

"No, no Amelia, I didn't mean it like that, I just…" Arthur was speechless and felt depressed now for making his friend upset.

"HA! You thought I was upset? The heroine is never sad!" Amelia exclaimed unexpectedly making her friend jump. The American walked over to Arthur and gave him a noogie, pushing his face in her chest.

"Wow Artie, you're a sucker." She laughed, not realizing she was being suggestive and suffocating her poor friend.

"Mmf… Amelia, let go of me!" Arthur pleaded, pushing himself out of her grasp but accidentally touching her chest. ((Ohonhonhon~))

* * *

**A/N: I'm so sorry this is late! Lo siento! Gomen nasai! I'm working on 3 other stories, I lost motivation and got stuck on A LOT of parts, I don't even LIKE USUK, and I couldn't find the time because of Tumblr and school. Oh, and I'm ending it here because I don't have time to finish it and I'm lazy. I'm leaving the rest up to you in your imagination ;). Remember, I NEED reviews, especially criticism because if I don't know what I did wrong how am I supposed to write better? Oh, and Japan (Kiku) will appear in the next or fourth chapter. Bye!**


	3. Coming Out of the Closet

**A/N: I CAN EXPLAIN THE LATENESS LATER JUST READ PLEASE ALSO I READ THIS THING ABOUT FEM!AMERICA'S PERSONALITY AND IT'S DIFFERENT THAN ALFRED'S SO SORRY IF SHE'S TOO OOC**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Coming Out of the Closet**

About a week after the "incident" with Arthur, turning Alfred into a girl, the two had finally decided to break the news to their friends because they were covering it up by saying that Amelia was Arthur's "little friend".They had meetings every other week, and this is where they were planning to finally tell the truth.

The two quietly entered the meeting hall, trying their best to make as little noise as possible. They were successful until a familiar voice called "_Bonjour_, Arthur! You're finally here, and you brought your little _petite amie_, Ohonhonhon~"

"Yeah, it's about time you got here! And who's the _bella ragazza _with you?"

"_Si_, she is very _bastante_, no?"

Arthur sighed deeply, he should've expected this. Amelia was quite stunning, even if she was wearing the clothes he made her about a week before. The noise however, was starting to give the Briton a slight headache.

"Alright everyone, calm down now, I need to talk…" Arthur said in a normal voice, but no one even heard him.

Soon everyone was talking about Amelia so loudly and so much that Arthur snapped.

"EVERYONE BE QUIET! I need to say something important, about the fact why Alfred's not here."

He finally got everyone's full attention. Nobody had really paid attention to Alfred not being there because he was usually a few minutes late, but he would text everyone in advance, and no one's had contact with him in the past week.

Alfred was the social type.

"This may be hard to believe, but the reason we've all lost contact with him is…"

Arthur paused and gulped before continuing.

"He doesn't exist anymore."

Everyone in the room seemed to gasp in unison. Soon all hell broke loose and it seemed that everyone was going mad. Sure, the American could be rude and annoying sometimes, but for him to be gone, and now he doesn't even exist… the world just turns upside down.

"WHERE IS HE? WHERE IS HE, HE CAN'T BE GONE! NO!" Kiku screeched. The Japanese man was usually quiet and soft-spoken, so an outburst like this was rare. Everyone looked at him in complete shock.

"Ah… _gomen nasai_ for yelling so loudly," Kiku apologized. "But where is Alfred-san? He can't be… dead?"

"You guys didn't let me finish, and no, Alfred is not dead, he's actually very much alive." Arthur said. "But, Amelia has something to do with this…. Would you like to explain this whole situation, Amelia?" He said, giving her the evil eye.

Amelia started to sweat a bit from nervousness, and it seemed she was having trouble choosing her words.

"Well um…" All eyes were locked on her, waiting for the American to speak.

"The reason Alfred's not here is because I _am_ him."

Everyone looked completely bewildered, trying to make sense of what she just said.

"No, I did _**not**_ get a sex change, well I did but I'm not transgender… Just hear me out on this one, ok?"

After she finished explaining everything, everyone in the room (except Arthur, of course) either looked scared, in disbelief, downright confused, or a mix of all three.

"So… you're Alfred, except you're a girl?" said Ludwig in disbelief.

Amelia snorted, not ready to repeat herself. "Yeah, that's what I just said. Did you not listen?"

"Yes, I heard you," the German said, rolling his eyes. "But I just can't process that it my mind…"

"Mhm," she said before pulling out her iPhone, probably getting on Instagram. "But I am not Arthur's girlfriend, and I have no feelings for him like _that_. We're just friends, and nothing more."

They all could've sworn they'd seen Arthur look a bit disappointed after she said that.

* * *

Later that night, Amelia found herself spending the night at Kiku's house, because she wanted to watch a scary movie _again_. Her gender change didn't change that fear, in fact it actually made it worse (NOT implying that girls get scared easily!). This time, she picked a new release called_ Mama_, and the movie must have been really scary (scarier than the one in _American Ghosts_, aka episode 51 of Axis Powers) because the American was trembling in fear and was holding the movie far away from herself, not even wanting to look at the cover.

Kiku, however, didn't see why she was so scared. The cover had shown a young girl with messy, wavy-ish short blond hair wearing a grey jacket, no older than 10, clutching on to someone's - or something's long, skinny arm with abnormally long fingers. Whatever that thing was, it was wearing a dress (with blood stains on it?), and three butterflies on the garment. Maybe that was her mama? Who knows, and in capital letters on the bottom, it said "A MOTHER'S LOVE IS FOREVER.".

"H-hey Kiku," Amelia stammered, "There's this n-new movie out at my place, a-and I got it on DVD… can y-you watch it with me?" She tried to force a smile.

Kiku sighed. He walked over to her and slowly pushed the DVD case down, exposing his friend's face.

"Look Al – I mean Amelia-san, what's the real reason you always come over here to watch scary movies?" He asked. "Can't you just watch it at your house or in theaters so you'll have other people with you? And why don't you ask Arthur-san or Matthew-san?" Kiku tried to say that as politely as possible, but he was secretly afraid he screwed up with that last part, worrying it sounded like he didn't want her here. Kiku nervously waited for the American's answer.

"Well, if I watch it at my house I get lonely (Tony doesn't exist in this AU), and it's crowded in theatres and the tickets and food there is expensive." She said in a soft tone, being completely honest. "Plus, Arthur would never watch horror movies with me and won't let me in his house anymore because of the incident, and Matthew is always busy. Besides, you don't tell me to go away rudely (unlike _some_ people) and I enjoy your company, Kiku." Amelia nervously looked at he ground, face starting to flush a bit from embarrassment.

The Japanese man was shocked and flustered at Amelia's sincerity. "Amelia-san… you enjoy my company?"

"…Yes." She whispered it so lowly Kiku could barely hear her. It was surprising; the usually loud and eccentric American becomes as quiet as a mouse when she gets flustered.

An awkward moment of silence fell between them, and it was so quiet you could hear a pin drop. Finally Amelia sensed the mood and said "Um… so do you want to watch the movie now?"

The raven haired man snapped out of the silence and shook his head a bit. "Um, yeah… that sounds good."

* * *

After the movie, Amelia was so scared out of her mind that she was literally afraid of her own shadow. While Kiku had to admit the movie was scary, it didn't faze him at all.

"K-Kiku..." the American asked, fear throughout her voice. "That movie really scared me, s-so can I spend the night here?"

The raven haired man thought about that for a minute. Sure; when Amelia was a boy, he sometimes stayed over because he was a boy, so it was no big deal. But now that he was a girl... Kiku started blushing at the thought. The Japanese man could tolerate her, but she'd have to sleep in the guest room.

"Well... okay, you can stay but-" Kiku was interrupted when Amelia suddenly tackled him to the ground in joy, her fear completely gone.

"OHMYGODTHANKYOUKIKUYOU'RETHEBESTFRIENDEVER!" she said in a rush, a smile beaming across her face as she looked deeply at her friend.

The two were staring into each other's eyes, sky blue meeting chocolate brown. For a moment, it seemed as if nothing else mattered and they were in their own little world. Amelia was leaning closer and closer to the raven haired man's face until...

* * *

**A/N: Oh my God this is so late... I just got caught up in things because right after I released the 2nd chapter I was under stress for STAAR testing (if you live in Texas you know what that is), I had to prepare to go to D.C. for two weeks, I had writers block and got stuck way too many times... anyway I hope this chapter is better.**

**Also, I left a cliff hanger on purpose ;P**

**Anyway, shot out to these awesome people who reviewed:**

**Danny, Lizziebear54, TwinsAreAwesome2, LOL, ncalkins, **

**Nichiko, Katie-Kat1129, Stray Trio, Guest, and TheAmericanNinja!**

**Ok adios!~**


End file.
